crash_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Caster Bandicoot
'Caster Bandicoot, '''known as Caster, is the biological son of Crunch and Coco Bandicoot . He is introduced in the Selena Era , and is the main protagonist of the Caster Bandicoot Era. History ''Selena Era At the beginning of the Selena Era, Crunch and Coco settled down and had Caster on the islands, realizing that they would only hinder Crash when facing the Nexus Angels. ''Post-Selena Era'' After Crunch's death in the fight with Selena, Coco decided to take Caster and leave the islands, moving to New Neo to be closer to Crash. During an anti-Cortex demonstration, however, Coco was shot and killed, leaving Caster in Crash's custody. During this time, Crash raised him as a son, being that Caster was the only family he had left. Crash's busy schedule as well as his insistance of Caster's protection caused Caster to isolate himself from his uncle. In this time, Caster began to roam the street at night as part of a gang. ''Pre-Caster Bandicoot Era'' Before the Caster Bandicoot Era, Caster is seen as a drug-addicted brat when he arrives to Crash's launch to a civilized planet as an ambassador. When the ship is visibly destroyed, however, Caster stoops into a deep depression as the media hounds him for commentary, taking on huge amounts of alcohol and drugs to cope. Caster Bandicoot Era ''Shadow Thief'' At the beginning of the Caster Bandicoot Era, Caster is confronted one of the last radical anti-animorph groups attacked Caster in the dead of the night. ''Commando'' Caster's next run-in with a prominent villain was with Commando, who started out small: robbing banks. Caster went to investigate, but was easily defeated by the powerful thief who referred to himself as Commando. As his bank robbing continued, Caster and Bolt, who had decided to help Caster hunt this man down, began meeting him at the banks to confront him and stop him, but neither bandicoot could land a hit on Commando, who easily slipped by them. At the final bank, Commando was met by Caster, Bolt and Coco, who all were waiting for him. He easily took out Bolt and Caster, but Coco stood up to him and held her ground. Baffled, Commando immediately took drastic measures; pulling out a blade and stabbing Coco in the chest, leaving her to die as he robbed his final bank and disappeared from the face of the world. After losing yet another battle, Caster and Bolt took Coco back to a hospital and had her treated, but to no avail; the wounds were too deep and infected. Coco died that night, leaving Caster and Bolt alone together. At this point, the two were introduced to an older Frenone, who began to guide the two as heroes. ''The Mojo Form'' After Commando's disappearance, there was a time of peace for the earth, which Frenone took to train Caster to be able to hold off villains like Mr. None and Commando. They began training on N. Sanity Island for several years. During this time, Frenone attacked Caster so viciously that he triggered his Mojo Form, an ability that Frenone thought only belonged to Crash. After fighting off the vicious raw form, Frenone began to focus Caster's training on controlling his ability like his father had. Caster developed the Mojo tattoos for only a short while, as he was quickly able to control his Mojo Form. This ended his training, and the two made it back to Sydney, where Frenone decided to help Caster and Bolt fight the villains of the world. ''X, Y and Giga Bandicoot'' After finishing his training and teaming up with Bolt and Frenone, Caster began to investigate a string of attacks on leaders of the Intergalatic Empire. After becoming the President's bodyguards, the three found the attackers were two robots: X and Y, along with their leader, Giga Bandicoot. They told Caster that the attacks were to lure him to Giga Bandicoot, who would synthetically transfer his mind to his because his body was growing too unstable. During their fight, Caster took on Giga Bandicoot, who was suprised to find out that Caster evenly matched him power. Running out of options, Giga Bandicoot grabbed the President and held him hostage. Giga Bandicoot said that if he and the two robots could go, they wouldn't harm the President. Obliging, X, Y, and Giga Bandicoot disappeared, ending the string of attacks on the leaders. ''N. Tropy'' At this point in history, the Tuning Fork was created. The Tuning Form was a device able to amplify the power of anyone that held it. Knowing that N. Tropy would travel through time to take this device, Caster, Bolt, and Frenone kept the Tuning Fork under constant guard. What they didn't know, however, was that Mr. None wanted the Tuning Fork also, and he snuck in the building as a shadow and took the Tuning Fork without the team ever even knowing. Mr. None used his Tuning Fork to turn their shadows into his puppets. Caster, transforming into his Mojo Form was able to overwhelm his shadow, allowing him to take on Mr. None, who was beaten to a pulp, but still managed to escape with the Tuning Fork. He transported himself to a cave hidden in the Himalayan Mountains, where no one would find him and he could rest and heal his wounds. Here, N. Tropy appeared, and simply took the Tuning Fork from Mr. None and disappeared back through time. ''Villain Tag Team'' After this fight, Caster, Frenone, and Bolt returned to Sydney, where they went their separate ways to take a break from their crime fighting. When returning to his home, Caster was immediately trapped by Commando, who blew up the entire home, knocking Caster back unexpectedly. Commando and Caster immediately began to fight when Caster was suddenly unable to move, because Mr. None had come up and held down Caster's shadow, preventing him from dodging any of the hits. After being beat to almost nothing, Caster triggered a new Mojo Form: a White Mojo Form, making him the most powerful character in the series. In this form, Caster immediately overpowered both Commando and Mr. None, defeating them both with just a single burst of energy. ''Ultimate X-YX'' After discovering his new power, Caster, with Bolt and Frenone, set out to finally defeat the robots who began causing trouble once more. When discovering their base of location, the two robots and Giga Bandicoot once again began to attack, but Caster easily held them off with his new Mojo Form power, still unable to use the White Mojo Form at will. In desperation, the two robots fused together, creating X-YX. X-YX was able to hold off Mojo Form Caster while Giga Bandicoot easily took out Frenone and Bolt. This triggered Caster's White Mojo Form, and he immediately began to beat the robot down. Giga Bandicoot panicked and fused himself into the robot, creating Ultimate X-YX. Ultimate X-YX was evenly matched with White Mojo Caster, but Caster's superior fighting skills eventually defeated the powerful enemy, permanently shutting down the robot for good. ''The Black Crystals'' Three years passed until the next attack on humanity. Caster, Frenone, and Bolt were confronted by Commando once more who had Nina with him. Nina easily held her own against Bolt and frenone, but Caster was unable to overpower Commando. It was then revealed that Commando had created the ultimate weapon: The Black Crystals. He took another one, threw it to Nina, who killed Frenone and took Bolt out. Commando took another Crystal and stomped Caster to the ground. Caster's White Mojo Form triggered, but was still too weak. The Relic Master appeared to Commando and confronted him on his own. He used the powers of the Gems to confront Commando, but ultimately failed and was killed. At this point, Caster gathered up the Gems and was able to control his White Mojo Form, enabling him to overpower Commando and destroy the Black Crystals. This was the final prominent event noted in the Caster Bandicoot Era. After this fight, Caster received a call from the President that he had rescued, who said that during a mission, Crash's spaceship was found with the Emergency Pod deployed. Appearance Caster has a very similar appearance to Crash, however his hair is much thicker, and he wears a shirt and carries around a sword and sheath. He also wears goggles on his forehead. Personality Caster seems to always be very distanced from what he does, whether he's with his family or fighting enemies. It leaves him with a lack of emotion throughout the series. Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Characters Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Protagonists Category:Protagonists